


Rainy Day Agreements

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But technically requited I suppose, Chat disses himself, Cuteness everywhere, Dorks, F/M, Gossiping with Chat, Honesty, Hope!, Surprise Ending, Unrequited Love, VERY oblivious children, oblivious children, rainy day, sorta anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: On a rainy day, a certain cat makes a drop by. (Or is forced to because of some pesky weather.) Marinette accidentally ends up telling him all about her romantic life.





	Rainy Day Agreements

Was it wrong that Marinette felt so at ease today? It actually concerned her how calmness simply washed over her like ocean waves. For school, she had been partnered with Alya and Adrien. Not only did she know that they would do put effort into the project, (unlike the time she was partnered up with Sabrina and Chloé, with a certain jerky blonde deciding to be a lazy behind) but she trusted them. Alya was the best friend she could ever have, and Adrien Agreste was the most amazing, spectacular guy ever. There hadn't been an Akuma all day, so she had some time to herself. There wasn't a need for Ladybug, and Tikki had taken a much-needed nap awhile back. At home, her parents’ business was running smoothly, and Marinette had a chance to talk to some of the sweetest couples ordering from the bakery.

One of them had given Mari an idea for a design she could create, so she had gotten out her pink sketchbook the second she stepped foot in her room.

The bluenette sat comfortably on her bed, simply doodling in preparation for her next creation. Marinette’s smile was bright and cheery, unlike the sky outside.

Part of her bliss was due to the weather outside. There was quite a lot rain pouring down. It kept Marinette at peace.

At random, a crash sounded (accompanied by a scream, then a pained “ow”) from her balcony above. She stared up towards the start of the commotion to see her trapdoor opened, a certain black cat looking down at her with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry Princess,” Chat Noir jumped down, closing the door behind him and landing on the edge of Marinette's bed. (He somehow managed to avoid hitting the bluenette on his way down.) “But it's pretty bad out there. You wouldn't want the trusted superhero of Paris to die being pelted with rain, would you?”

Marinette giggled, the image he planted in her mind going to stay whenever she looked at him. “No, we can't have that happening. You're welcome to stay until the sky clears.” She paused and looked into his green, catlike orbs. “Wait, was that crash because you fell? This downpour is your weakness?” She laughed.

Chat blushed, turning his head away in a failed attempt to hide his face. “Maybe…”

It didn't take long for the two to fall into a chaotic order together. Chat Noir lay sprawled beside her, watching her every pencil stroke with unwavering focus. In return, Marinette occasionally pet him the second she needed to take a break.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable. Neither had truly noticed its presence till Marinette spoke, her voice light.

“I love when it's raining… It reminds me of the guy I like…”

Chat grinned, his curiosity taking over. “The infamous crush of yours. May I hear more about him?”

She thought for a moment, debating whether or not she should tell him.

In the end chose to talk about him a little. It started off as minor, insignificant details, like the way he smiled and how she got butterflies every time he winked at her. It slowly turned into everything but his name. The day she fell for Adrien Agreste (and hard), how much she loved him, how she would do anything for him, and that Marinette knew he'd probably never love her back. The thing was, she was okay with that. At the end of the day, she would still have hope. Hope that maybe Adrien would fall for her one day.

When she was done, she thought Chat Noir would be annoyed that she'd spoken so much when he didn't care. However, she was thoroughly surprised when she realized Chat wasn't making fun of her. Instead, the blonde’s face conveyed pure admiration for Marinette's strength.

“You are an amazing, talented person. Anyone who doesn't see that is a complete idiot. That guy doesn't deserve you.” He fidgeted himself into a more comfortable position like a real cat would, deciding to curl up with his head on her lap. With typical Chat-attitude, he joked, saying, “It's not me, right? The princess cannot help but fall for me.”

She let out a chuckle as she stroked his hair. “I fell for someone else. He's _definitely_ not you. And I'm just glad I’ve been given the ability to be in his life.”

The black cat’s eyes shone with warmth.

“Marry me,” he blurted before he had a chance to think what his words meant. Even afterwards, he didn't take them back.

The room fell silent for a moment.

“Okay,” Marinette agreed.

Chat Noir smiled at her.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME SO MUCH LONGER THAN I WANTED IT TO TAKE. (Stupid procrastination...) 
> 
> They are so clueless. *sighs and bangs head against pillow*
> 
> Thank you for reading this far! Hope you enjoyed! ^.^
> 
> Be sure to leave a kudos and/or a comment, it means the world to me.
> 
> Have a great whatever time it is!
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


End file.
